New Beginnings
by dracosgirl4ever
Summary: What will happen when Baloo finds himself in love with a beautiful new woman? Can Kit and Baloo's relationship survive?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No money is made by this. All characters are owned by Disney. And everything is used without permission.  
  
This fic is dedicated to all of the TaleSpin writers that have come before. They have given inspiration to me and countless other writers. Their works let this series be remembered long after it ended.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Cape Suzette: August 28, 1940  
  
It was early morning in Cape Suzette and the first light of dawn was just beginning to show through the curtains in the upstairs bedroom at H4H.  
  
The calmness of the morning, however, was marred by the tossing and turning of a certain gray bear in a fitful sleep.  
  
He just couldn't seem to rest peacefully after the nightmare that he had had.  
  
It was the same one that had been plaguing him for nearly two weeks now. --- It was his fault, all his fault. He had almost killed the boy.  
  
Two weeks earlier: Somewhere over the South-Pacific  
  
"Man, what a week Lil' Britches." Baloo said as he kicked back in the pilot's seat, looking very exhausted. "Three pirate attacks in one week! Can you believe that? And those customs officials in Panda-La. What a pain, huh? What? Do they think we're unknowingly hiding a secret weapon, back there in those crates, that's gonna destroy their country or somthin'?"  
  
Kit looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Hmph. Well, that was just a fluke. I mean, what are the chances of that happening again?"  
  
"Well, Papa Bear, I'm just glad we got our shipment there today."  
  
"I hear ya, kiddo. One more lost shipment and ol-Beckers woulda had my hide."  
  
"Speaking of that, maybe I oughta go back and clean up the cargo hold a little bit before we get back. You know how Ms. Cunningham has been about that lately."  
  
"Yeah, I think she read about it in one of her stupid psychology books. You know, something like 'The Effects of Cleanliness and Employee Motivation - Volume 1. I can only guess what Volume 2 is gonna be. It better not be about bathing more often. Regardless of what that woman says, once a week is more than enough."  
  
Kit made a slightly disgusted look that Baloo couldn't see as he got up. Just as he was walking into the cargo hold, he called back smirking, "I bet you wouldn't mind it too much if she decided to help with that part of your motivation though would ya?"  
  
Baloo sat in shock at the boy's comment for a moment and then started to chuckle. 'Maybe that boy's been spending a little too much time around the crowd at Louie's.' He then thought back to a conversation that he had overheard Kit and his friends having the other day that had made him very uncomfortable. 'Or maybe he's just fifteen. Guess I can't keep him the same little twelve year old boy that I ran into a couple of years ago.'  
  
Kit, on the other hand, had found his remark quite amusing. He never missed a chance to goad Baloo about the possibility of something between him and Ms. Cunningham. He didn't know much about love, but even a boy could tell that there was at least *something* between them.  
  
He was still chuckling somewhat as he stepped up onto an empty crate to straighten some things on a shelf that was just out of reach when he heard the too familiar sound of bullets ricocheting off of the hull of the plane. Before the boy even had time to react, the plane had gone into a steep dive.  
  
Losing his balance, Kit flew backwards and slid down the floor of the cargo hold on his back, eventually hitting corner of the doorframe.  
  
Baloo knew in an instant his mistake. His heart stopped when he heard the sickening crack of the boy's head on the metal. The pilot wasn't even sure how it happened, but in the next instant the plane was sitting quietly on the open ocean. He didn't remember landing the plane, the only thing he remembered was kneeling over the boy.  
  
He held the teenager in his lap rocking him like an infant while their plane was boarded. There wasn't anything to do about it, except wait for them to be finished. But his focus was on the boy, not them.  
  
The only thing that Baloo faintly remembered hearing was someone saying "The fat bear doesn't even have any cargo for my beautiful-type self to plunder today."  
  
And in an instant, they were gone.  
  
Cape Suzette: Present day  
  
Kit had been lucky. Very lucky. He had suffered a concussion and needed a few stitches, but that was it. He also had some short-term memory loss. But the doctors had told him that, in all probability, it would subside over time. The only long-term effect that he would suffer would be a lifetime of jokes about how hard his head must be. Told, of course, by everyone except the gray bear beside him now.  
  
Baloo was still looking over at Kit as he slept. He just couldn't get over the crushing guilt that he felt. The fact that Kit felt no anger towards him what-so-ever made it even worse.  
  
Just then Kit inhaled deeply and tentatively opened his eyes as he slowly started waking up. The smile that he gave Baloo when he noticed him looking made the bear feel even worse.  
  
In that instant, Baloo made a silent vow to himself. He would never take the boy for granted again.  
  
End of Chapter One 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Kit swung his backpack over his shoulder as he walked out of the boy's locker room. He glanced at his watch while starting up the stairs, '5:50. Shit, track practice ran over again.' Upon reaching the top step he stopped momentarily, looking around - then spotted her. 'Great she's still here.'  
  
A beautiful young bearess, who at 16 could have easily been mistaken for 21 or 22. Her wavy hair, that fell a bit below her shoulders, was just a shade darker than Kit's. And to Kit, her most amazing feature, her striking emerald eyes.  
  
Kit jogged up to her and kissed her on the lips. "Sorry I'm late, Kiarra."  
  
"It's okay. I don't have to be home for another half-hour."  
  
"Great." Kit smiled at her as he took her books with one hand and put his other arm around her waist.  
  
They walked in companionable silence for awhile in the warm Cape Suzette afternoon. Finally Kit broke the silence.  
  
"Do you wanna do something this weekend?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking maybe we could go see a movie or go dancing or something."  
  
"We could do that." Kiarra said, scrunching up her nose slightly. "But I was thinking of something a little bit more fun."  
  
"More fun?"  
  
"Yes, more fun, silly. Todd Erikson is having a party this weekend. I was thinking maybe we could go."  
  
This caught Kit off guard somewhat. Todd Erikson was a senior. The quarterback for the football team at that. He was just a lowly sophomore. But what could it hurt? He was already out of his league, going out with a beautiful older girl. And hey, he did love parties.  
  
"Why not? It sounds like fun."  
  
By the time this had been decided they had reached the front door of Kiarra's townhouse. Kit gave her her books back.  
  
"So. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school then."  
  
Kiarra nodded. "Yep, I guess you will."  
  
With that Kiarra leaned over and kissed him. As their kiss deepened he felt her tongue enter his mouth. Shockwaves coursed through his body when their tongues met. He couldn't even believe the feelings that this girl was able to give him.  
  
Completely forgetting that they were standing in the middle of a public sidewalk, Kit's hand gently went from her waist, moving just inside her shirt.  
  
They broke apart suddenly when a noise was heard from inside the home.  
  
Kit looked over and saw two giggling children standing by the window, which caused him blush a shade of crimson.  
  
But Kiarra, who seemed unphased, just yelled at them to leave her alone.  
  
"Well, I think I should really be going this time." Kit smiled, somewhat sheepishly, as he turned to go.  
  
"See you later, Kit."  
  
"Bye, Kiarra."  
  
Despite the somewhat embarrassing incident, Kit was walking on air the rest of the way back to H4H. He just couldn't believe his luck at finding her. She was just so perfect.  
  
But then a guilty feeling began to wash over him. 'If she is so perfect, then why won't I take her home to meet Baloo and Ms. Cunningham? Am I ashamed of her?'  
  
Even though she was absolutely wonderful in Kit's eyes, other people often didn't think so. They assumed that just because she wore her make-up a little darker than the rest of the girls and her clothes a little tighter that she must be 'easy'. 'Well, that just wasn't true. A little forward maybe.but never a slut.'  
  
But it wasn't for any of those reasons that Kit fell for her in the first place. There was just something about her that just seemed so - familiar. She wasn't like any of the other girls at school. She didn't have perfect hair or expensive clothes. She didn't come from a rich family or have proper manners all of the time. Which probably explains why she kneed Ernie the other week when he was hitting on her.  
  
She had an edge. It reminded him of the girls he had grown up with. They had to be tough in order to survive, just like him. He admired her, just as he did those girls he knew from the orphanage or from the group homes that he stayed at, and even the few he had known from when he lived on the streets. It's been very obvious that she'd lived a hard life. She understood him. And he was one of the few that understood her.  
  
Kit was still mulling all of this over when he walked in the door at H4H.  
  
"Hey, Lil' Britches. I was just makin' a sandwich. Do ya want one?"  
  
"No thanks, Papa Bear. I'm not really hungry right now."  
  
"Not hungry?" 'Gotta be something wrong with that kid, he never eats.' Baloo thought as he finished putting the condiments on his foot-tall ham and cheese sandwich.  
  
"I got the tickets to that air show you've been wantn' to see so bad in New Fedora today."  
  
"You did!?! That's great. I've been wanting to see that forever!" Kit exclaimed excitedly, throwing his books down before he ran into the kitchen, completely forgetting about the days earlier events.  
  
"Yeah, and I thought.Kit, are you okay?" Baloo said, dropping his sandwhich and rushing over to where the boy stood.  
  
"I'm fine Papa Bear. Why do you ask?" Kit answered, struggling to get away from the larger bear's strong grasp.  
  
Baloo started wiping Kit's face. "Your face is all red. Must be some sort of rash. Maybe I should take you to the doctor or somethin'."  
  
"Baloo, I'm fine. Please, just let me go. I'm fine!" Finally managing to break free, he ran up the stairs into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.  
  
'Whoa, guess things got a little wilder than I remember.' Kit thought as he began washing the lipstick off of his face. 'But he's usually not this neurotic about things. I really hope he's not starting that."  
  
Just then Baloo yelled from downstairs. "Are you sure you're okay up there?"  
  
Kit couldn't help rolling his eyes and just kept washing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Friday afternoon

It was a warm and sunny afternoon, typical for Cape Suzette, as Kit made his way home from school. He has quite the trek since he started high school last year. Cape Suzette public is all the way on the other side of the city. But he didn't really mind. It always gave him a chance to think, which he found himself doing a lot of lately.

He walked in the front door of H4H and Baloo was waiting for him. "Hey, Lil' Britches, how was school today?"

"Okay, I guess. We had a geometry test today that I don't think I did too well on. But other than that it went pretty well."

Baloo nodded, not liking to think back to his own math days. He had never really cared much for school, nor did he ever try very hard. But Kit was better than that. He had a lot of potential, so Baloo encouraged him.

"I'm sure you did good. You always do."

"I hope so." Kit placed his books on the table and headed in to find himself something to snack on.

"So, Kit-boy, I bet you can't wait 'till Louie's big party this weekend after all of that studying this past week."

Kit stopped his search. He had forgotten all about that. Turning around, "when was that again?"

"Tomorrow night, like I told ya the other day."

Kit felt terrible but knew he had to think of something quickly to get out of that…even though he loved a good party at Louie's.

"Uh, I can't go actually."

"What?"

"Well, I have a study date tomorrow night with Ernie. We were going to meet up at the library and go over our geometry. He's a real whiz in that class and I thought maybe he could help me." What? Why had he said that? Like Baloo was actually going to believe that he was going to blow off Louie's to study!

Baloo started to argue, but then thought back to Rebecca saying how he should encourage the boy more in such matters. "Well, if you think that'll help ya go ahead. School's more important."

"Thanks Baloo. I'll be sure and make it the next time." Forgetting about his snack he gave older bear a quick hug and ran upstairs. He felt terrible for lying to him, but he just couldn't tell either Baloo or Rebecca about Kierra just yet. He really didn't know why.

Bloomingbear's Department Store

"Molly! Get over here now!" Rebecca yelled as she was trying to make her way through the isles up to the children's clothing. She couldn't believe how Molly was acting tonight. True, the girl had a long day of shopping behind her. But she needed new uniforms for school. She hated to admit it, but her daughter had been growing like a weed this fall.

"Mom, you said that we could get a Frosty Pep!" Molly whined as she was stubbornly making her way between the racks of clothing instead of down the isles like everybody else.

"In a little bit honey. Just one more stop and we can go. It shouldn't take too long."

"You said that three hours ago."

"Well, I mean it this time." Rebecca said exasperatedly. "Now get over here so we can hurry up." She could feel the eyes of the other customers on her about this time and made a mental note to keep her voice down. It wouldn't due for a business lady to make a scene in one of the poshest department stores in Cape Suzette.

Molly reluctantly took up stride with her mother grasping at any hope of making this day move along faster.

Finally, they got to the uniforms and picked several out. Molly had the small victory of convincing her mother that she didn't need to try them all on. She had, after all, worn the same blue and white checked school uniform since she started there two years ago. She just needed the next size up.

After the cashier rang up their many purchases, Rebecca gathered up her bags to take to the car that was waiting out on the street. Normally they would have walked on such a nice evening, but she knew that they would have a lot of boxes to carry by the time that they were finished.

Molly, in a much better mood, skipped happily out of the store. She was both carefree and box free as she flew by her mother who was struggling to see over the mountain of packages that she carried.

The ride to the Frosty Pep hut was a short one. They got out and Rebecca sent the driver on to their building.

Molly ran over to the order window. She had to stand on her tip toes in order to see over the counter. "I want a super-chocolaty-cherry Frosty Pep, please" As the bear with the ice cream cone hat rang her order she opened up her purse taking out a few coins from her allowance money.

Rebecca ordered a small vanilla Frosty Pep while Molly picked out an umbrella table for them to sit at.

Looking out at the beautiful sunset over Cape Suzette harbor, she realized how few of these special moments she has shared with her daughter lately. Everything has been so hectic with the business and with life in general that she didn't always think of taking time out from those important tasks for what was really important. Well, no more of that, she thought.

"Hey mom, look!" Molly said, interrupting her mother's train of thought.

"What is it honey?" Rebecca asked, unable to tear her eyes away from the harbor.

"Isn't that Kit over there walking with that girl?"

Rebecca looked over to where her daughter was pointing and sure enough, there was not a doubt that it was Kit.

Molly jumped up excitedly, obviously getting ready to go and embarrass the poor boy.

"Molly, sit down and finish your Frosty Pep!"

"But mom, aren't we going over to say hi?"

"Honey, we don't want to interrupt them. Besides, I figured that you wanted to get home. Danger Woman is going to start in fifteen minutes."

Obviously she had forgotten that her favorite program in the world was on tonight because she started hurriedly eating her sundae.

Rebecca smiled as she watched her daughter. Taking one last glance at the teenage bear and his friend as they turned the corner she wondered if that was his girlfriend. Kit had never mentioned anything about a girl, but then she remembered being a teenager. She would have to talk to Baloo about it and see what he knew. She really felt that Kit was too young for such things.

She had always had a motherly instinct towards the young bear since he first came into their lives. He and Baloo had really become like family to her and Molly. She loved them both dearly. This was especially true whenever she saw Baloo playing with Molly and acting the way that she had once imagined that the girl's father would do. They needed each other.


End file.
